Installing Heaven's Feel
by d4nte
Summary: When Ruby was being attacked by Grimm, she prayed for someone to save her, and the Throne of Heroes respond by connecting to her Aura, therefore granting her powerful Installs and mind companions. See as she struggles through her Huntsman Education with the dialogue of famous heroes and deals with being too powerful. (Alt!Semblance Ruby)
1. Chapter 1: A Saint

**Heroes represent the best of ourselves, respecting that we are human beings… A hero is someone willing to help others in his or her best capacity.**

**~ Ricky Martin**

* * *

-0-

* * *

"How does someone unlock their semblance?" a 5-year-old Ruby asked her daddy enthusiastically. Her eyes glistened like stars as she stared at Taiyang.

"As you know dear, a Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. It can appear anytime, whether you are in trouble or just sitting around. There's no telling when it appears." Taiyang Long replied with a fond smile as he looks up from the tests he was grading.

At least his little strawberry was still happy after Summer had died in that mission. Regardless of how sad he was, Ruby never failed to bring a smile to Yang's and his's faces. Such an innocent soul in such a world of horror. Actually…

"Why do you want to be a Huntsman, Ruby?" Taiyang questioned with a look of slight concern. "Is there any particular reason or is it because of me?" He lifted the giggling girl as she gripped her face. He'll protect that smile with every chance that he gets. For regardless of what he may feel, as long as Ruby still smiles, then he'll be happy.

"You know the fairy tales that Yang reads?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes peering into his with admiration. "I always wanted to be a hero like in those stories. The closest thing that we have are Huntsman, so I'll work the hardest to be the best one. Maybe, then nobody will have to cry with Ruby, Master Huntress!" She threw her hands up in triumph, giggling as her dad started to tickle her chest while he held her up.

"I'm 5, not a baby!" she retorted cutely with a pout as he jokingly let her down.

"You're still my baby." He smiled as he led her upstairs to bed. "It's time for your bedtime. Your uncle Qrow is going to visit tomorrow and I bet that you want to be up early to see him." Of course, he's going to let her sleep late. After all, Qrow was probably going to arrive drunk, and he couldn't let his girls see their drunk uncle, especially at their impressionable age. Just because Yang already has a predilection towards violence, it doesn't mean that she'll grow up to go busting up bars and being a depressed alcoholic.

Taiyang sat back down and stared down at another badly written essay about Grimm combat. One does not simply punch the Grimm in the snout, even if it works with a plethora of other animals. He gazed down in desolation at the paper, his red pen cradled between his two fingers. "Fuck this shit." he mutters under his breath, "I'm going to sleep."

Trudging upstairs, he closes his bedroom door behind him and consigns himself to another night without his wife's warm body sleeping next to him.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Yang peers behind the door that leads to Ruby and her's room as her daddy trudged into bed. Regardless of what he may believe, he had changed since her mom's death. He seemed more lost as if he was just going through the motions of life. Outside of Ruby's appearance, there was little that bring a smile to his face. However, there was still _her_ mother, the one who abandoned them so long ago. Maybe… maybe if she could find her, then they could have their family back together.

"Ruby." She whispered to the no-longer slumbering girl, "I'm going out to find my mom. I found out that mom is my adopted mom, and maybe Dad will feel better with her around."

"Sure! I want Dad to be happy!" Ruby chirped as she hastily wore a bright cloak and followed Yang out of the door. Daddy always slept deeply when he went to sleep.

Yang pulled out a cart from the barn when both of them left the house. They piled some blankets onto the wooden vehicle and embarked on their journey, not knowing where to start. It was snowing.

"Errr, let's go west!" Yang pointed towards the general direction as she started to pull the horse, who passively trudged along.

"Yay! Road trip!" Ruby cried in delight as the cart started to slowly wheel through the beaten road under the shattered moon.

"What are we going to do when we find your mom?", Ruby asked as she stares into the inky blackness of the forest trail. There may be Grimm in there, but she doesn't see anything, so they should be safe. Yang continued forth, ignoring the nervous horses prancing from foot to foot.

"We're going to drag her here, with or without her consent," Yang replied with a determined face as the horse suddenly reared its legs up and ran forward in a sprint. "Hold up there!" Yang cried as she chased it while Ruby is unknowingly riding to her demise.

A loud growl caused horse and girl alike to freeze in fear as if standing before a predator. "Oh no," Yang whispered as she saw the pack of Beowulf stalking the defenseless silver-eyed girl. "Ruby!" She ran towards the pack as they slowly encroached the cart, growling in barely-disguised anger.

Ruby stared at the angry red eyes of the Grimm in fear, lying under the blankets in fear, praying that there is someone to save her. Someone like a hero. All she could do is pray. And a prayer returned.

[Child, take my flag.]

There was a battle standard in her mind-just floating there. There was a golden symbol like no other woven on a white canvas with golden trimming. There was a tassel tying the canvas to the pointed staff, something that looks pure as snow. Something cool and interesting to Ruby's currently fear-addled mind. It was floating in the recesses of her mind, enshrouded in a red glow. Was this…. Her semblance? She knew that her semblance can appear in times of terror and this certainly is one, but what was her semblance?

[I have seen your conviction… and I have decided to assist you in your admirable goal, in the name of the Almighty Father.]

"Who… who are you?" Ruby asked as she stares at the Grimm's skull-like mask. It was peering down at her eyes as if interested in them. Its claws were gripping the cart's thin wooden walls, causing it to crack under the weight.

[I had a name in my legends, but you may call me Ruler. Now grip the flag and call its name, the name that you know lies within your very soul!]

As if entranced, Ruby tried to grasp imaginary air, only for a glowing-white flag to appear in her hands. The Grimm's hate-filled eyes started to stare at the shining staff, a growl threatening to escape its throat as its haunches prepare to plunge into the cart.

[Now say its name with me…. Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me!]

"Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me!" Ruby cried out as the flag starts to glow an ethereal white, forcibly rebutting the Beowulf Grimm, causing them to disintegrate from the holy light as if their very existence is being destroyed by it. A glowing column surrounds Ruby, encircling the very flag that so many people follow in belief that it is their very salvation. Yang, upon seeing her little sister, swore that she saw a blonde-haired girl with a silver helmet standing behind the 5-year-old. Grimm howled into the night as gunshots can be heard in the near distance.

"Ruby! Yang! I'm coming!" Qrow yelled as he jumped to where Yang was standing in shock, only to also freeze in awe at the flag that Ruby held in her hands. "What…. What is that?" he croaked in confusion at the impossibly beautiful battle standard in his niece's hand, flying an unknown symbol proudly above her head. A shining cross was floating above her head. Ruby's shining eyes looked at Qrow before they rolled backward and she collapsed onto the ground. The battle standard disappeared into golden motes of light. He rushed forward, dropping Harbinger to grab Ruby with both of his arms.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Ruby woke up in a dark room, with 9 gates standing imposingly before her. Only one of them was lit up with a golden cross floating above it. She looked at the currently glowing gate. There appeared to be a straight crack down the center with a pair of scales engraved onto it. It's probably a Ruler. Ruby then walked about the empty and dark room, looking at the rest of the gates.

The first one she came to was a gate with a sword engraved on it. It wasn't shining at all, with a dark grey rose petal floating above it. Ruby frowned, the rose petal doesn't look pretty with that coloring. The arrogant energy behind the gate seemed to simultaneously brag over her existence and try to calm her down. If she pressed her ear against the gate, Ruby thought that she can hear singing. Horrible singing, but still singing. She continued forth.

The second gate had a bow engraved on it, hanging above it was an intact moon hanging over it. It was peculiar, seeing as Ruby has been used to seeing the familiar shattered appearance of the moon, but this moon is intact, as perfect in shape as a cookie. She could feel concern over her wellbeing, coupled with an animalistic hatred towards who dared harmed her. She continued forth.

The third gate had a spear engraved on it. Instead of having a symbol floating above it, this gate had ivy crawling up, crystal growth crawled up its sides. Ruby didn't like the feeling that the gate had. It felt like what she felt when she was about to die from the Grimm as if her very being is feeling scared. This contrasted from what was inside the gate. She could feel a sisterly sort of affection, something similar to Yang, yet like a harsh taskmaster, like her math teacher. Shivers. She continued forth.

The fourth gate had a boar skull on it? It reminded her of a boarbatusk, a Grimm that'll charge at anything. The gate had a bloody red blade, lighting the gate in a ghastly glow. Despite its ghostly appearance, all Ruby felt was a sense of laziness, as if the being insider doesn't want to deal with anything...

The fifth gate had a horse head engraved on it. Above it hung a surfboard. It seemed as if whatever was inside just came for the beach. She'll let it be. She continued forth.

The sixth gate had a skull engraved on it. There were four oddly shaped daggers above it. Intellectually, Ruby should be terrified of the blood dripping from it. But the sad energy within it just wants to hug her. Ruby is going to open that. But she should check on the others.

The seventh gate had a wand engraved on it. It reminded Ruby of one of those fairy tales about fantasy and magic. There was an image of a fox curled up within a sun floating suspended above the gate, the sun softly casting its light over the gate. The energy seemed to reach out to her eagerly as if wanting to be with her but being unable to. How is that? Is it not _her_ semblance? Shouldn't she be able to use it regardless? She continued forth.

The last gate had fire engraved onto it. The gate terrified Ruby. It feels animalistic, radiating hatred towards everything and even her. A sickle is hanging above it, dripping blood onto the gate as if trying to erode the gate. She vowed to never upon that gate, even if her life depended on it. Ruby doubted that she'll ever survive whatever is inside it if she opens it.

One thing that all of the gates had in common was that they all emanated a terrifying amount of energy as if they were fully unleashed, the world wouldn't be able to deal with it. Something that her body and soul can barely channel. She shivered in fear before a warm embrace held her in the chest, like how Yang does it. Unconsciously, Ruby nuzzled into the warm body.

"Are you okay, child?" Ruby looked up to see the blonde-haired woman that was talking to her before.

"Where am I?" Ruby inquired as she looked around the dark void.

"We are in your soul." Ruler responded as she brang out Luminosité Eternelle. "Somehow, your semblance allowed you to bring heroes from the Throne of Heroes and gain the ability to imitate them."

"What?" Ruby glanced around, "This is my soul? But it's so… dark."

"It's your world." Ruler answered, "You decide on how to decorate it."

Ruby scrunched her eyes together, clearly deep in thought before the world expanded into a swirl of rose petals and the Yang/Rose household sprang into being along with lily and rose bushes lined it. "Good." Ruby nodded.

"So, just who or what are you?" Ruby asked as she sat on a bench that she summoned.

"I am servant Ruler, one of the nine heroic spirits that currently inhabit your soul." Ruler answered, "Heroic Spirits are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, have become objects of worship after their deaths. Essentially, we are existences that are removed from the cycle of Reincarnation and summoned. In your case, your soul connected with the Throne of Heroes and had brung 9 of them into it."

"Heroes?" Ruby continued asking as she looks at the flag, "Then what is your weapon?"

"Oh, this?" Ruler spun her battle standard around her before planting it on the ground, "This is Luminosité Eternelle, one of my Noble Phantasms. They are crystalized mysteries, the manifestations of a Heroic Spirit's legend. For this Noble Phantasm, I used to lead men to battle using this, being the flagbearer that inspired my army as a witness to the Holy Spirit."

"That's sooo cool!" Ruby exclaimed as her eyes start to sparkle, "I want to have a weapon but Dad would never let me near his or Uncle Qrow's."

"Well, you can borrow mine until you can wield one of your own." Ruler replied.

Ruby then noticed the tornado of roses is now going towards the gate with a sword.

"Bum, bum, bum! Saber has arrived!" A scantily dressed woman exited from the gate while Ruler humphed before looking at the lilies. "Greetings, master! I hope that we can the best of friends! Right, right." She grabbed the little girl and drew her sword like a hero of olden times.

"Is she your sister, Ruler?" Ruby asked in confusion as Ruler palmed her forehead.

"No. She is not." Ruler grounded out as she looks at the now happily-prancing Saber, who was perusing the rose bushes.

"These flowers are very nice, Praetor Rose." Saber remarks. "Not as good as the ones that I grew while being Emperor of Rome, but it shows that your soul is quite clean."

"Wha?" Ruby queried as Saber placed her fist in her palm.

"Umu! I have decided that you are worthy of my excellence!" Saber announced, "I hope that you do implement a sword within your weapon of choice when the time comes. Now you are free to leave!"

"Yes. As much as I want to disagree with Saber," Ruler said with a dull expression as Ruby was just standing about in confusion. "Your family is currently standing at your bedside in worry. I fear that they may take more extreme measures to wake you up, which we both know that you don't want to experience. So re-awaken, we'll always be by your side… and may your faith protect you. You will be seeing us in your dreams, after all, this is your mind."

Ruby fell into a torrent of rose petals as she flailed about in confusion.

"Ruler? Saber? Somebody?" Ruby thrashed about in a cottony covering before realizing that it was her blanket. "Is anybody here?"

"Ruby!" Yang jumped into the bed and started to hug her sister with the strength to break one's spine.

"Stop! Stop!" Ruby windmilled her arms about as she struggled to escape her sister's deathly hug.

"Arghh! Sorry, Rubes!" Yang cried out as she let go of Ruby and dashes out to grab their dad and uncle. "Dad! Uncle! Ruby's awake."

"_Ruler? Saber? You there?_" Ruby thought as she grabbed her red cloak and changed into her everyday clothes to go downstairs. She woke up in her pajamas, while she was unconscious.

[Yes, I am here.] said Ruler while Saber exclaimed, [Heya, Praetor!]

"_Oh, thank Oum! I am just wondering, how do I summon your… Noble Phantasms, right?_" Ruby asked, really wanting to play around with the non-conventional weapon.

[Just think about Luminosité Eternelle and raise your hands forward. Be wary about the "Aura" drain.] Ruler explained gently as the image of the flag materializes in Ruby's mind,

"_Thanks!_' Ruby chirped before holding her hand out in intense concentration. Her Aura starts to flare around her, rising off her in thick gusts, as something settles onto her hand. Opening her eyes, Ruby was pleasantly surprised to see the battle standard of Ruler in her hands and automatically fitted for her size. Cool!

"What was that!?" Qrow yelled as he barged in through Ruby's door with Harbinger unsheathed before noticing her with a battle standard, "And where did you get that, young lady?"

"My semblance!" Ruby joyfully answered as she twirled it around, imitating Ruler's style. The spearpoint got caught on her bookcase and went straight through it. With a yelp, Ruby subconsciously dismissed the weapon as she stared along with her uncle in shock at the now broken bookcase. She hears more stomps walk to the door and paused, before continuing to stand behind her.

"Aww, biscuits." Ruby softly muttered as her Dad's hand grips her shoulder lightly.

"Ruby dear." He began, "I know that it is morning, but can you please tell me what happened to the room?"

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Eh, good enough. You should've seen the first draft of this chapter. It was a clusterfuck that just followed the same old same old. Anyway, I wonder if you guys can guess all of the Heroic Spirits that I mentioned. In addition, this is only the Pilot. This may not update unless there is a big enough following. Have fun with that, I guess. Anyway, this was inspired by Zaralann's "Once More and Ever After….". **

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Teacher

"**For the things we have to learn before we can do them, we learn by doing them."**

**~ Aristotle**

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Oh, err. Hi Dad!" Ruby nervously giggled as the flag pole dissolved into motes of light.

"What was that?" Tai-yang returns in reply with a stormy expression as he stared at the bisected bookcase.

"I discovered my semblance!" She squeaked as Qrow starts to laugh uproariously at the situation.

"A semblance of weapons, eh?" Tai says as his countenance slightly humors from Qrow's laugh, but his face is still set in a serious stock. He quickly walks forward to hug his daughter. Ruby dived away in a vain attempt to escape her father's grasp but ultimately failed.

"I already did this with Yang, but don't go outside after dark. It's… not smart." Tai yang fiercely hugged his daughter as she struggles to free herself.

"Fine! Fine!" Ruby started to struggle for air as her dad's hug began to tighten even more. He relaxed his hug and stepped away.

"Good. I just needed to impress on you about how much trouble you girls are in.' Tai frowned, "No cookies for a week."

"Noooooo!" came the squeaky cry as her dad moves to leave her room. Only for Qrow to interrupt.

"You know." Uncle Qrow took a swig from his flask, "That's a bit harsh. How about I take you and Yang under my wing and teach you how to kill monsters?"

"Really?" Ruby asked with wide eyes as she seems to look into her dad's own eyes. She knew that her father was the only obstacle between her and Qrow tutoring her. And so with that, the intensity of her eyes start to increases as her father's previously stern expression began to fade in chagrin.

"Fine." Tai responded after a brief thought "It's better to be prepared since you have always insisted on becoming a Huntsman. Qrow, only light practice, and practice with her Aura. Nothing else until Signal."

"Fiiiiine." Qrow groans as he takes Ruby's jittering shoulders.

"Yayy!" Ruby crows triumphantly, momentarily forgetting the cookies as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"Do you have any other weapons?' Qrow asks, "We should determine a fighting style that can also utilize these weapons. Besides, we would need to find a weapon for you to use. It wouldn't do to only rely on your Aura for fighting."

"No weapons." Tai's expression hardens at that. His little girls shouldn't cut themselves on the sharp blades.

"Fine... We'll just check Ruby's Semblance." Qrow groused before impatiently asking Ruby, "So, do you?"

"_Do I?_" Ruby asked her inner companions.

[I have one, La Pucelle, but I must forbid you from ever using it as it is lethal to the user.] Ruler explained after a moment's respite.

"Uncle Qrow, what's lethal?" Ruby asks as Qrow looks at his niece in shock.

"L-lethal?" Qrow asked, "It means that it will hurt someone badly. How is the weapon lethal?"

"Ruler said... to me?" Ruby responded, much to Qrow's and Tai's horror.

"To you?" Qrow questions with a serious expression on your face. "And what did this… Ruler say?"

"That I shouldn't use it." Ruby admits sheepishly, "But I want to."

[NO!] Ruler protested the young girl.

"NO!" Taiy Yang, Qrow, and Ruler all yelled out loud at Ruby, causing her to clasp her eyes in fright at their intense denial.

"Okay…." Ruby groaned before asking for more.

[You still have 7 more doors to open…. You have more weapons by your side.] Ruler tried to appease the young girl's insatiable lust for weapons.

[Ooh, Praetor! I have one, umu! It's a beautiful craft. Just say Aestus Estus: The Original Flame!] Saber joyfully exclaimed as she sticks her tongue out to Ruler's indignance, not that Ruby knew.

"Okay, Saber!" Ruby cheerfully rebounded at the mention of another sword, quickly forgetting about Ruler's sword.

"Aestus Estus: The Original Flame!" Ruby cries out as large sword appears in her grasp. The blade is made up of red iron of some sorts. "Oh, my Oum."

[Yep! Proudly designed by yours truly!] Saber explained with a loving tone in her voice.

"This is so cool!" Ruby gushed as she almost heard Saber beam within her mind.

"Hmmm, what an intriguing weapon." Qrow mused as he looked at it. To be honest, he doesn't know what will happen if he grabs it, after all, it is his niece's soul materialized. "Does it do anything?"

[It can go on fire!], Saber proudly answered.

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, ignoring her uncle's questions by accident. "That's so cool!"

"Ruby… Whatever you're planning on doing, don't." Qrow warned, only to be ignored by Ruby's impulsive act.

"Très Fontaine Ardent: Fountain of the Blazing Saint" Ruby cried out as the blade catches on fire. Which Qrow and Tai started to panic over.

"Whoa! Whoa! Get out of the house!" They shoved both Ruby before she could swing and the fire hazard out of the highly flammable house, followed by an intrigued Yang

"It is a horrible idea to lit your blade ablaze inside of the house," Qrow remarked, "I may have my horrible ideas, but that is the first of yours." He ruffled the head of the nervously giggling Ruby, who just realized how bad it would have costed their family.

"Sorry….." she murmured.

"Now then…." he glared at Tai, who decided to re-enter the house, leaving only Ruby, Yang, and him standing in the field. "The first thing a huntsman must know is to run. So girls, get jogging!"

"What!?" Yang and Ruby incredulously shouted as they stared at their uncle. "But, Qrow!" One could hear the pleading tone of their voice. Unluckily for them, Qrow isn't one to be lenient with training. Especially with what just happened to Summer. In fact….

"No buts!" he barked, "You are going to be jogging around this field for at least an hour. So you should probably prepare yourselves. You have your Aura to keep you in good condition."

"Awwwww." The two groaned before starting to jog, closely followed by their uncle, keeping a stern eye on them.

"Well, for that," he said. The girls looked at him while still jogging with hope. "You'll be doing it for another hour after that. Now stop complaining and run."

The two continued while mock glaring at their uncle. They continued to do so childishly for an hour.

"_Can you help me?"_ Ruby desperately asked her residents between pants.

[No, it is helpful for one to always jog. Especially for the battlefield where any encumberment is deadly.], Ruler chastised the poor girl. It's not like she's wrong. One's agility can mean their life or death.

[Nope! Normally, I can lay about. But I agree with Ruler that you should get more fit. Therefore, we can showcase more of your developing body!] Saber continued the discussion with a slightly lewd remark.

[Saber! You can't tell that to a young girl.] Ruler sputters as she hears Saber's statement.

Ruby's face contorts in confusion as she was forced to continue their exercise by their sadistic uncle. She tried to tune out the two's ever-increasingly noisy conversation before another voice cuts through.

[What an interesting realm that the Gate led me to.], a different voice causes Ruby to unconsciously jump.

"_Huh, who are you?"_ Ruby asked along with the two other occupants of Ruby's mindscape.

[It appears… that I'm of Lancer class. But there's no Grail War? Intriguing. Maybe this can be a break from my monotone life, even if for an ephemeral moment.], Lancer comments to herself.

"_Okay?"_ Ruby asked before she was forced to dodge a dust bullet. "What the? Uncle!?"

"Stop talking to yourself!" he barked as he started to shoot at the soil behind Ruby, causing her to dash even farther.

"How do you even know?" Ruby demanded as her pace starts to speed up as the bullets are starting to barely miss her heels.

"Your face looks like you're constipated when you're thinking too hard," Qrow replied as Yang started to laugh.

"HA!" she continued to laugh before she was forced to dodge a bullet with a yip and runs away.

[Now, you should do your exercise… Young child.], Lancer states as she "listens" to Ruby's mutterings about not wanting to jog.

"_But I don't want to."_ Ruby whines, "_We only did jogging. We've been doing it for forever."_

[You've only been doing it for 2 hours, Ruby. You should thank God that Qrow is only making you jog. He can be doing a lot more strict regimes.], Ruler says, correcting Ruby's thoughts.

"_Who's God?" _Ruby asked.

[Ha! Where's your God now, Ruler! The Roman Empire is superior!], Saber triumphantly cries out.

"_The what Empire?"_ Ruby questioned Saber's remark, "_There are and have been four kingdoms though."_

[Unbelievable! Are we in a different world?!], Saber cried out in astonishment.

[You haven't seen the shattered moon? I've only been here for a few minutes, and I noticed that first, even during the day it hangs silently.], Lancer said with a humored expression at the Roman Emperor.

[Oh, ermmm. Umu. I have no comeback, but I'll manage to craft one!], Saber sputtered for a bit before falling silent.

[Anyway, young child. Normally, I wouldn't offer this, but your future is quite intriguing. Thus, I'll offer you a trade. Can you listen to your uncle's words, then I'll train you in Runes.], Lancer said.

"_Runes?" _Ruby asked with a confused expression on her face.

[Aye, a certain type of magecraft that automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent.], Lancer explained.

"_Huh?"_ came the eloquent reply from the young girl.

[Right, a 5-year-old. Runes are drawing symbols and magic happening...], Lancer had paused at the realization that this isn't one of her more mature or at the very least, knowledgeable, students, yet, just a girl barely even ready for schooling. Therefore, she had to teach Ruby like a small child.

"_That's so cool!"_ Ruby exclaims as she starts to jog even harder, invigorated by the promise to learn Runes.

[See? The child just needs the proper motivation.], Lancer privately remarks to Ruler, who was previously wondering how to get Ruby to do her exercises. Ruler had nothing to say about it. So she didn't. The three just watched through Ruby's eyes as she excitedly continued to run through the laps, wanting to learn about Runes.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Age 7:**

"_So this is Sowilo?"_ Ruby asked as she drew the rune for yet another time. She wasn't even allowed to activate yet, despite having learned to draw these runes for 2 years.

[Yes, child.], Lancer answered as she observed the now clean lines. About a year ago, those lines would have been so shaky that it may as well have been a child's scribble. To be fair, Ruby was a child, but messing up a rune can lead to dire consequences, [I believe that you are capable of activating it, albeit, you should learn to draw them faster. Also, you have to learn to write using your blood or maybe even your aura as you will not always have ink and brush at hand.]

"_Really?"_, Ruby asked with shock, completely ignoring the latter points, "_I can activate it? Finally! How do I do it? How?"_

[Channel your aura into it. It should be analogous to prana from our dimension.], Lancer explained as Ruby cheerfully bobbed her head along with the explanation and hurriedly triggered her aura. A ruby red haze shrouded over her as Qrow, who was lying on the couch in boredom, watched Ruby's actions.

The moment Ruby's Aura trickled onto the rune, the paper that the rune was drawn on burst into flames, causing her to leap away in panic.

"Darn it!" Qrow roared as he rushes to the sink to grab a bowl of water and douse the table in it. "What did I tell you about fire hazards!"

"Don't..." Ruby murmured as she prodded her fingers together. It's not her fault that she forgot that…. Sowilo was used… to ignite stuff. Oh. "Right.."

[Maybe it's too soon for you to activate your runes if you forgot your definitions.], Lancer reprimanded Ruby as Qrow is dashing water across the oaken, now smoldering, table.

"Yeah, right." Qrow scowled before his face softened. "Ruby, what was that anyway?"

"Oh, you know when I was talking about Lancer!?" Ruby asked her uncle, who starts to snicker.

"You mean when you were talking about how drawing can cause magic?" he asked.

"Yeah, she taught me how to do it!" she responded.

"Well then," Qrow responded before he takes another swig of his beer. "Continue on."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Age 10: **

It was dusk where Ruby was juggling apples.

"So, why do I have to juggle apples?" Ruby asked Lancer. Ruler and Saber were still off doing something else in her house. The two would still greet her when she sleeps, but Lancer takes up most of her time.

[This is so you can perform the Apple Feat, which helps you with swordplay. You did say that you want Crescent Rose to have a sword function.] Lancer replied simply. [Isn't that what has been on your blueprints.]

Ruby remembered when she first drew a blueprint of a weapon, imitating Qrow's own. He laughed at the ridiculous drawing but complimented her analysis of his weapon. So she felt happy.

"But apples." she moaned as yet another apple whacks her in the head as she messes up. She could hear a chortle from behind the kitchen window where Yang is hiding. Yang just decided to wear gauntlets. She already has a pair, given by Signal Academy.

[And?] Lancer replies, [We'll be doing the Salmon Leap next. It'll help you with your scythemanship.]

"Yay..." Ruby sighed as she trudged back indoors. "I just want to eat my cookies."

"DAD!" she cried out, "Are there cookies?"

"Yes dear," came the reply as a pack of cookies came flying at her. Ruby failed to catch it.

[Maybe we should practice the apple feat just a bit longer,] Lancer teased the grumbling girl as she goes to sit down on the couch, where Qrow was sitting down on.

"Don't you have work, uncle?" she asked the barely dozing man.

"Yes, Ruby." Qrow answered, "But I'm a Huntsman. I make my schedule. And my schedule says that I should go and watch TV."

[It is always good to know what's on the news.], Ruler said, [After all, there may be information that you can use.]

[Maybe a music channel?], Saber suggested.

Qrow turned on the TV to show the news channel. On it, Lisa Lavender, the popular news anchor for the VNN is reporting a shooting at a Faunus orphanage with a deadpan expression.

"Ummmm." Ruby points at the television screen, "Why is that happening?"

"Hmm," Qrow perked up to look at the screen before hurriedly turning it to an opera channel, "Nothing."

[Yes! Music!], Saber cheerfully said before Ruby heard her get punched in the head. [Hey!]

[That's not fair to the children.], came an unknown voice.

[Archer of Red.] Ruler blandly greeted the new arrival. Ruby wondered what the colors meant but ultimately decided to refer to Archer as Archer.

[_Ruler_], Archer retorted with an acerbic reply.

"_Why are you guys fighting?"_ Ruby asked the two clashing voices as Saber is mumbling nonsense about her beautiful head broken.

[_She_,] came the bitter response, [Doesn't care about children.]

"_She cares about me!"_ Ruby indignantly replied to Archer, who just scoffed at the statement.

[Then how come she never told you about Assassin of Black?] Archer responded brusquely.

"_Who?"_, Ruby asked with confusion. She never heard Assassin. She never even saw her in her dreams.

[Jack the Ripper,] Archer responds, [Another victim of this cruel world.]

[Assassin of Black was a serial killer.] Ruler says, [It is my duty to end such foul existences.]

[No. Assassin wanted to be with her mother. She was just a child who knew nothing better.] Archer venomously replies.

"_Should I be worried?"_ Ruby asks as the two dissolves into a bickering match. Well, one-sided, as Ruler is just deflecting Archer's accusations.

[Nah, Praetor. Everything is perfectly alright.] Saber says before loud explosions can be heard. [Oh no. I fear that it is my duty as Emperor to facilitate this fight! I want to see this death fight!]

[The two are just fighting their differences out.] Lancer says in Saber's absence. [Be patient, young one.]

"_Okay."_ Ruby decided to leave it at that and hummed before leaving upstairs. It's time for her curfew after all. Her dad may get angry, seeing as he has been getting more and more stressed lately.

"Goodnight Uncle Qrow!" she waved at her dozing uncle and she walked towards her bedroom. She saw Yang already sleeping. Ruby was already tired from all the training during the day. She fell asleep to the sounds of explosions and screaming.

"Greetings." Lancer greeted the little girl as Ruby opened her eyes to Lancer looking down at her with a little girl sleeping by her. Who was this? Wait, Archer did mention Assassin.

"Is this Assassin?" Ruby asked as she poked the girl.

"Yes." Lancer merely replied, "That is the Assassin that Ruler and Archer are arguing about."

"How is she a serial killer?" Ruby asked, "She's just a little girl like me."

Ruby doesn't like being referred to a little girl, but looking at Assassin, she can't help but compare the girl to herself. It's just a little girl, albeit one with 4 knives, a scalpel, and a butcher's knife. But still…. Assassin starts to murmur as she looks at Ruby with wide and innocent eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked before snuggling Ruby's arm. Ruby looked at the white-haired girl who was nuzzling her. She hugged the adorable girl back. She could still hear explosions outside the house from where Archer and Ruler were fighting each other.

"Nope." Ruby said, "Assassin is safe in here with me. It's not like she can leave."

"We don't have to leave Mother's womb?" Assassin asked. Ruby sweatdropped as she looked at the little girl's confused expression.

"This is Ruby's soulscape." Lancer clarified before she lightly grinned, "You could very well say that it is, in your case, a womb to be sheltered in, seeing as it is home."

"Yay…." Assassin drifted to sleep as Ruby decided to cover the girl with her red cloak. She'll grow into it. But right now, it was still troublesome seeing as she would trip over it so many times. She's lucky that Yang prevented any bullying and Lancer was teaching her balance.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**The other servants, excluding Avenger, will be introduced soon. But for now, I think I wrote too much (please refer to my other writings before commenting about other Fanfiction writers work schedule….), so yeah. I'll be leaving it here. Now, I have to work on Auburn Hair or I'll be sent to the stake to be burned. Not fun.**

**Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Witch

"**There can be no keener revelation of a society's soul than the way in which it treats its children."**

— **Nelson Mandela**

* * *

-0-

* * *

By the next morning, Archer and Ruler had stopped fighting. And Jackie was snuggled under a copied construct of Ruby's cape. Ruby was awake. To be honest, she had gotten used to her sore body since her Semblance has manifested itself. However, there was one question that she had left from last night. What exactly is a womb? She had asked Lancer, who just laughed and waved it off. Yang has already left the room. For what, she doesn't know.

Determined, Ruby ran out of the room to find her dad. He was very smart after all - he's a teacher.

"Dad!" she cried out as she saw her dad lazily drinking coffee at the oaken dining table.

"Yes dear?" he asks in pause. He blew on the top of the coffee mug in order to cool it just a bit and proceeded to take another sip.

"What is…. What did Lancer say… a womb?" Ruby asked. She had never heard of it, so when Lancer referred to it and it managed to calm down Assassin. Maybe it's a happy place?

"Bwaa….?" Taiyang asked as his mind sputtered to a halt. One aspect of her semblance just went to go and give her the Birds and Bees. There must be a reason for it. "What exactly was Lancer talking about…. when she mentioned a womb?"

"Errr…." Ruby poked her chin unconsciously as she tried to remember the conversation that had occurred last night, "Lancer said that my soul-scape was like a womb to Assassin."

Taiyang dropped his coffee mug in shock. He then hissed loudly as the coffee fell onto his lap and he jumped out of his chair.

"Ahh!" Ruby cried out as she rushed to save her dad.

"It's fine." Taiyang winces as he grabs some towels to dab the hot coffee out of his lap, "But what? Assassin? Your soul as a womb?"

"Yes?" Ruby asked, "Assassin just existed on my soul bed. She's an adorable white-haired girl."

"A cute girl…." Taiyang deadpanned as he picked up the mug and placed it in the sink, "Is an assassin. I can't even begin to understand your semblance."

"Well…." Ruby cheerfully answered, "It's still mine!"

"Yes… Yes, it is." Taiyang smiled awkwardly. It was sort of hard to comprehend why a killer is interpreted as a cute girl.

"Yep!" Ruby explained, "She has this! Include Nameless Knives!"

By her side, four knife holsters materialize as she also holds an odd-looking butcher's knife and scalpel. They were bloody.

"There's blood on it." He deadpanned as he stared at it.

"Yes?" Ruby asked as she expertly twirled them. "Hmmm, I can throw this?"

She placed her hand on the holster and a knife joined the surgical knife in her hold. Holding the blade forward, she gets into a stance ready to throw it at her imagined target, which happened to be Tai.

"Nope." Taiyang grasped Ruby's shoulders as she squawked in protest, "Young lady, if you're gonna do that, you're going to have to go outside for that."

"Why?" Ruby whined as she was forced out through the door.

"Because!" Taiyang gestured toward the interior of the room. "Your knives would puncture the walls and ruin it. Or did you forget the bookshelf incident?"

"Oh. That is probably true." Ruby stated matter-of-fact, "These are sharp."

She flicked the knife at the closest tree and jumped in shock as the knife sunk all the way into the tree, with only its hilt sticking out.

"Yeah…." Ruby's dad looked at the knife. "Yes, they are."

"Oh well!" Ruby perked up, "I should go and practice!"

[I have to train you to hunt.] Archer simply stated, [You have many beasts in this realm.]

[What do you think we've been doing?] Saber answered with an annoyed tone, [We've been training her, seeing as she wants to be a huntress. Right, Ruby?]

[Hmmph.] Archer snorted at Saber's remark before Ruby could respond, [You didn't teach her anything about tracking, stalking, or distance judging. I can tell that she is as clumsy as a newborn fawn.]

[That would be quite useful,] Lancer mused, ignoring the other facets of Ruby's semblance, [Yes. Archer shall teach Ruby in those techniques.]

[And why would I need your permission, you Ulster bitch?] Archer groused before mentally tugging Ruby. [Go to the forest. We'll be practicing hunting these foul beasts of darkness with my bow, Tauropolos.]

Ruby had never used a bow before. Lucky for her, installing the bow also gave her the technique behind using it, so she was fine. Despite the many protests of the other spirits, Ruby cheerfully went along with Archer. After all, how could someone in her very soul lie to her?

* * *

-0-

* * *

She breathed and exhaled before the arrow disappeared into the flank of a Beowulf, who roared before dissolving into shadows. She was standing on the branch of a relatively thick tree before she accidentally tumbled off it.

"Ooph." Ruby groaned as her Aura allowed her to bounce off the ground.

[We still have much to learn, young one.] Archer growled, [At the very least, you know the basics of hunting.]

"Thanks, Archer," Ruby said before a loud crash rang through her head.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she held her head. Archer's bow dissolved as a loud voice bounced through her soul.

[Oh. It appears that I have been called. Well then. Hiya, Goshujin! Call me Caster!] There was an image of a foxy woman waving quite enthusiastically at Ruby.

"_Hi?_" Ruby thought before Caster started. Like as in, just freeze and stop.

[Hoh? What is this in your soul? What a good soul.] Caster remarked.

[You saw it too?] Lancer queried with a curious tone.

[Yep! I have seen it too, Immortal Witch.] Caster half-teased half-growled.

[We're all comrades in this soul.] Lancer merely noted as the growl faded away.

[True. True.] Caster mused as she looks at Saber, [Have we met before?]

[Umu?] Saber, caught off guard, paused in thought, [There may be a chance. But I'm not certain.]

The conversation quickly derailed as the spirits started to talk to each other rather than Ruby. The little girl sighed before going to walk back home. It appeared that training had ended for today. The sun was already starting to set and she had told her father that she was to return home soon.

[We'll be with you.] Assassin piped up as Ruby smiled.

"_Thanks."_ Ruby thought before walking back home with a bit more pep in her step.

The exit to the forest was blocked by yet another horde of Beowulf who had stopped upon Ruby's entrance but are now starting to growl.

"Include: Nameless Daggers." Assassin's daggers appeared by Ruby's side as she starts to hurl the knives at blisteringly fast speeds, easily cracking the Grimm's masks and causing them to keel over. The beasts' pitiful death cries echo through the atmosphere as pairs of them are simultaneously eviscerated. For Assassin, this was child's play, seeing as Grimm doesn't have a servant's durability or reaction times. And that translated into Ruby's own skills, who have been training under Lancer.

"_Can I test the other Noble Phantasms?"_ Ruby asked her occupants as they gave their agreements one by one.

[Sure, Praetor!] Saber said

[Yes, It would be quite useful for you to get more acquainted with my standard.] Ruler answered.

[Hmm. You do seem to have a good enough grasp of Ulster Fighting techniques.] Lancer acquiesced, [I'll approve an exercise with it.]

[You have already tested my bow.] Archer simply stated, [You have proven yourself worthy of it already.]

[Hmmmm.] Caster hummed before consenting, [If the other servants are so willing, then I might as well lend mine. It's not that powerful at the moment, but there is nothing to be ashamed about it.]

And that's exactly what Ruby did gleefully. Utilizing both extreme acrobatics and techniques, Ruby battered, shot, stabbed, eviscerated, and bludgeoned her way through the group of Grimm. The hardest one for her was trying to figure out a use for Caster's mirror, but she ended up using it as a hoverboard to whack directly into the Grimm's face.

"I love your Noble Phantasms!" Ruby joyfully remarked as she experienced a battle high, "Have I told you guys that before?"

[Yes, Ruby.] Ruler sighed before fading from her mind's eye.

"Welp, time to go home!" Ruby unsummoned her weapons and went into the house, where Yang and her dad were sitting at the dinner table in worry.

"You know." Taiyang frowned, "I heard explosions and quite a large number of Grimm in their death throes. Has your semblance been forcing you to pretty much do suicide runs?"

"What?" Ruby asked perplexed, "Pshh, Never. I just wanted to play around with their weapons."

"I see…." Taiyang replied unconvinced as he noticed how her fingers are randomly twitching. That was probably a bad sign.

Yang had also noticed the same symptoms and decided to confront her sister about it.

"Rubes," Yang spoke in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Your fingers are twitching."

"It's probably nothing…." Ruby looked at her hand as it unconsciously shifted into certain weapon holding styles. It was most likely due to how the spirits within her soul-scape pushing her on how to hold their weapons.

"Sigh..." Taiyang sighed as he pushed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Don't practice your weapons for a week. Just practice other things. Only do it if you're in danger."

"Fine…." Ruby sighed as she bemoaned the loss of her weapons. There were a lot of interesting things that they hinted, it's just that she wanted to learn weapons.

[Don't be like that, Praetor.] Saber commented, [I could teach you singing and maybe even matters. You never know when there is that one snobby one that you may meet.]

Ruby couldn't deny that she groaned to that statement.

[You can learn Witchcraft from me, Goshujin!] her newly revealed Caster brightly stated, [It is a fun magecraft to learn!]

[You still have the ability to practice the Ulster combat forms, even without a spear at hand] Lancer firmly answered.

[We can offer stealth, mommy.] Assassin offered.

[I believe that we still need to practice tracking.] Archer also supplied.

[I have nothing to offer you but my support and vigil.] Ruler simply answered.

"_Thanks, girls!" _Ruby grinned as she realized that she still has a lot of things to do for the week, even if it wasn't related to weapons. At least she wouldn't be bored.

* * *

-0- (A.N.: Fuck this, I'm going far into the FUTURE!)

* * *

For the tenth time, Ruby made her yearly walk to her mother's grave. She grew up while her mother lied in that grave. It's cruel to know that her mother died as fall started. A month before her birthday. The Heroic servants helped her cope with it. Especially Jackie, her huggable serial killer. She got used to it. Usually, after visiting her mother's empty grave, Ruby will hug Jackie in her sleep all night. Jack the Ripper, understanding the same pains, just let it happen.

"Uncle Qrow finally said that I was decent with Crescent Rose," Ruby whispered as she looked at the dead rose. The blackened petals were scattered around the dry stem of the rose. It cracked at even her lightest touch. She quickly swapped it for a fresh one, exactly at the same place before pocketing the decaying one. "I'll be a hero like you were."

To the point, Ruby still wanted to be a hero. She believed in a happy ever after and despite how the heroic servants' stories' ended, she still does so. No matter how tragic she heard about Atalanta's stories or Jeanne's stories, she really only saw the "golden age" of the stories. The chaste huntresses times in with the Argonauts. Leading an army forward as a symbol of pride. Not their falls. Not even the more "Evil" servants, villains of those fairy tales, are "bad" to her.

[That's nice.] Jeanne responds, [But you should always be careful, regardless of whatever you believe, heroes always do end tragically. Whether you deny it or not.]

"_I'm sure I'll get a happy ending."_ Ruby absentmindedly responded as she goes to leave her mother's grave.

She heard a chorus of growls behind her. Crescent Rose clinked into its sword form as turned around to meet the salivating masks of the Grimm. Something to distract from her depression. An excited grin appeared on Ruby's expression as she goes to fight the monsters of humanity.

It was a nice warm-up. She managed to go through several forms of weapon styles while systematically cutting down the Beowulfs.

Welp, time to go getting more gun parts. She heard that there was a new gun part that she could easily modify her Crescent Rose with. Maybe she should get some more dust bullets after that..

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I cannot think. My writer's block hurts. I try something and then I don't think it works. Oh well, let's see if this was okay. To be honest, Ruby may be getting a little bit stacked here if you realize that she is also learning the skills. They are weaker outside of Install, but she still has them. Meh. I cannot really think. Let's post this.**

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Soul

From Dust Till Dawn. It was the only store that was open during the late night when Ruby decided to go into it. She had taken a short Bullhead ride after telling her dad about her impromptu decision. He was fine with it. Probably. Anyway, she knew that store seeing as it was close to the Bullhead pads. The owner also ran A Simple Wok, a noodle stand. They were delicious! Well, not as delicious as cookies. But nothing can top cookies.

The bell cheerfully dinged as she entered the store, the owner looked up before nodding and lowering his head. There was an improved formula for Dust Bullets that were being announced on a vibrant poster. It seemed to have an interesting magnetizing ability. The Heroic Spirits in her head normally don't even talk or comment on a day to day basis, except maybe for Nero. But Nero is Nero.

[Yes, Yes I am!] Nero umu'd.

Somehow, that worked. It just felt like the correct verb to Ruby.

[Most likely do to her verbal tic.] Jeanne responded.

[What did you say, face of mine?] Nero rebutted.

"_Stop fighting Big Sis Jeanne and Nero..."_ Ruby bemoaned as Nero continued to talk about her wonderful face while Jeanne just acted like a brick wall to the conversation. Alas, like which always happens.

[Don't worry Goshujin.] Tamamo giggled as she was no doubt experiencing schadenfreude from Ruby's suffering, [You still have me!]

Ruby never managed to find out what Goshujin meant. Every time she would ask, the fox lady would just chortle and ignore what Ruby asked. So she just learned to stop asking.

Instead, she just placed on her headphones to listen to some music. It would be a nice and calm night of reading weapon magazines and maybe purchasing some ammo for her baby.

[Yes, mom?]

"_Not you Jackie_," Ruby softly smiled as she mentally patted the little girl's head. She decided to take care of the warped girl so that she could get her simple wish of being in a family. Even without that, she has a family with the other Heroic Spirits… Hopefully.

She had a minor issue with some personality leakage, most importantly with Jack's-whose Mental Pollution was polluting her own. However, Lancer and Jeanne helped her with it.

She faintly heard some shouting from the front cash register. With a frown, Ruby unclipped her weapon and transformed it into sword form. The oddly fluid edge was reminiscent of Nero's own but had a black spine. She knew that there was an increase in Dust-based crimes and she wouldn't put it past the one store open this late to be robbed.

And she was right.

"Calm down, old man. We're here for the dust." she heard a relatively smooth voice drawl as she sees a man dressed in a dapper suit pointing his cane at the shopkeeper. No doubt his weapon.

Without prologue, Ruby jumped straight through at the two henchman's standing in front of her, nailing them and launching them out of the window. Her blade sunk its edge into the leg of another henchman who was standing right by the presumed leader as she slid under the clumsy swing of a surprised henchman. With superhuman strength, she grabbed the arm of the two other grunts and threw them out of the window as well.

[Eh, could've been better.] Nero remarked, [I wrestled lions with more panache!]

[It was effective.] Atalanta shouted at the Roman Emperor, [She doesn't need flair, just results!]

The orange-haired man scowled at the girl in a red cloak as he shot a flare at her, which she batted aside with her sword. He was out of henchmen, all of them groaning on their back. There was no escape. He could've taken the shopkeeper hostage, but the foolish thief walked outside to confront her.

Ruby heard a short shout coming from behind her as she summons Gae Bulg Alternative and launches it behind her, pinning him by the shirt against the brick wall behind him. She heard the short gasp as the air was knocked out of the grunt. When she heard about Lancer's weapon, Ruby wanted to just spam it at the Grimm-ridden frontier, no doubt culling them in numbers or just summon the Gate of Skye. The only issue was that Lancer said that the Gate was not "Ruby's" to control and Gae Bulg Alternative takes quite a bit of her Aura to summon even once in their active forms.

The dapper robber gaped at the red spear nearly impaling his one minion's chest before going to dash back into the shop, only to be greeted by a wall of the same red spears.

"_Is that her semblance?_" Roman thought with a fearful expression on his face. He had lent Neo to Cinder because she needed the ice-cream haired girl to do some recon on Beacon Academy. Now, he was going to pay for it. He was too handsome to die.

With a simple flick of the wrist, Ruby tossed a single paper slip at him that seemed to cause his body to freeze up.

"_She's too strong!_" Roman growled in his head. His heart seemed to beat even faster as he stared down her silver eyes as she walked up to him. It reminded him of Cinder as her eyes contemplated his death.

Suddenly, a small fireball barrelled straight at the Ruby, who blocked it with a water rune. It briefly flashed before a small ball of water splashed against the fireball, causing it to evaporate. Thank Oum for Primordial Runes and Witchcraft. It makes defending herself from the elements so much easier. Granted, they are significantly weaker than her teachers', but still, free semblances.

She mechashifted Crescent Rose into its sniper form and tried to find the fire user.

"Come out!" she called out the unknown fire wielder, who chose to not listen to Ruby but instead fired an even larger one. Ruby instinctively knew that it was way more fatal than the previous one. She summoned Tama's mirror and used it to whack aside the fireball. It's resilient enough. The fireball melted the cobblestone road. Whoops. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the thief trying to slowly back out before she threw a dagger at him, pinning his shoe. Instead, his body shattered into glass.

"Roman, you're lucky that your associate finished scouting him. He was too preoccupied with something else to notice." a female voice echoed through the streets. "Now, you. Begone."

Runes for fire appeared under Ruby's feet as she hastily grabbed the Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu and surfed it out of the fire pillar. She took out some freezing talismans that she always kept on her and froze the flames, which quickly resumed being a blazing inferno. What?

[It appears that the flames are significantly stronger than your Witchcraft.] Jeanne noticed, [It may be necessary to either use Install or wait for the fire department to help.]

"_But the shopkeeper!_" Ruby mentally yelped as she ran back to the shop to find the elderly man trapped behind her spears. She quickly dismissed them and grabbed his wrist as the flames encroached upon them. Suddenly, the inferno all quelled to a stop.

A purple outline surrounded them as a blonde-haired.. librarian(?) appeared with a scowl on her face.

Ruby took a moment to check over the shopkeep, who had no visible injuries to be seen before she turned her attention back to the blonde lady repairing the street.

"There was a-" Ruby began before she was stopped by the lady.

"Stop. You're coming with me." she simply stated as the last of the road magically became whole.

[Do you want us to kill her, mommy?] Jackie asked.

"_No! That's a bad idea." _Ruby panicked as she didn't want to anger any of the law enforcement.

[Oh. Ok.] The young assassin says.

"Oh." Ruby frowned. She's going to be late home, isn't she? She's not even going to be able to see her big sis leave!

"This young lady helped protect me." The wizened clerk said to protect her as Ruby smiled up at him. He smiled back. His eyes crinkled and a thin line where his mouth was.

"We'll take that into consideration." The Huntress responded after a moment, taking Ruby by the wrist and walking her to the police station.

Ruby waved goodbye to the clerk for at least being nice to help her.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"You have caused much property damage young lady." the Glynda Goodwitch scowled at Ruby as the young girl had the gall to giggle in embarrassment, "Is there something funny?"

"No, ma'am." Ruby stiffened as the hand-whip that the lady had was twitching as if she wanted to use it on her, "But, it was their fault!"

"I see." Goodwitch ponders out loud before striding up to the steel table. "You're lucky that there is no punishment for you today. There is video evidence that most of the damage wasn't caused by you. Excluding those red spears. However, someone wants to meet you."

A grey-haired man walks into the room, cane in the armpit. He was holding a plate of cookies and a mug of something in the other. Ruby almost drooled at that plate. She was forced to eat those heavenly snacks _sparingly_ because her dad said something about not letting someone with lethal weapons of mass destruction too much sugar, but still, it's cookies! She can smell the delectable taste.

He set down the plate of cookies on the steel table and looked straight into her eyes. Ruby nervously looked at the plate, wondering whether or not he knows her and her semblance. She knew that her uncle Qrow was going to tell some people about it to see just what her semblance meant, but… Wait a minute, was he Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy?

"Ruby... Rose." He drawls, "You… have silver eyes."

"Uhm.." Ruby's mind stalled as she tried to contemplate that remark. She noticed the blonde Huntress still sitting there.

[This is an old man.] Tama-chan says with a surprisingly somber expression, [He reminds me of those advisors.]

[He looks like a fine warrior!] Nero says, [One withered with age but still with youthful vigor. Look at his battle stance even in peace.]

[He does, doesn't he.] Jeanne remarked.

[Aye.] Lancer merely stated, [He seemed to take his mantle as a teacher seriously.]

Ruby fidgeted in her seat for a bit before he took out a scroll and pulled out a video of her kicking the henchman out of the window. There are public cameras even in the store?

"Hmm. So, where did you learn this?" he asked.

"Signal Academy," Ruby answered with an uncomfortable look on her face. She never liked lying, even telling the truth when her dad asked her who ate the cookies.

"And?" he requested. Ozpin noticed her face and knew to press onward.

"And my.. Teachers?" Ruby's shoulders scrunched as she looked at him with a pained glance.

[We need to teach you about lying.] Atalanta said with a harsh tone.

[You can't do that. The Lord detests lying lips.] Jeanne gasped in shock at the archer's blunt tone.

[Oh fuck you and your God.] Atalanta growled as Jeanne fell silent.

"Your…. Teachers." Ozpin repeated her statement, "And who taught you how to use such a unique weapon? It reminds me of…. A dusty crow."

Ruby knew what he meant. However, she was distracted by the fact that he produced a bag of cookies when she found the plate miraculously empty. She was just glad he wasn't referring to some other people.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "My uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! He helped me learn how to use the scythe!"

"But you were using the sword and sniper, not a scythe." He pointed out.

Ruby paled as she realized her issue. She never used the scythe.

"Umm… He also helped me with the sword!" she said with resolution.

"Hmm." Ozpin placed down his mug of coffee gently. "I see. So tell me, why is an adorable girl such as yourself training to be a Huntsman?"

"Ermmm, I want to be a hero!" Ruby answered with a conviction. Ozpin paused and looked at her.

"Heroes…." He chuckled for a bit, "I welcome that belief. But be careful, the road to being a hero is a cruel process. There will be times where sacrifice is needed for even the smallest of ground given. Do you know who I am, young lady?"

"Yeah. Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Ruby said with a small frown on her face. What he said reminded her of what Atalanta and Jeanne said.

[And he is right.] Jeanne softly commented. [I have to say. He must have personal experience with that scenario. I wonder how he knows it.]

[Aye. So it is true that he was a warrior before teaching. He must've failed to have such a bitter take on it.] Lancer continued the thought.

"Well then." he smiled a bit. It was a faint smile though, something born of guilt. "How about you join my school?"

"Really?" Ruby could've squealed in joy. She could go to school with her Big Sis! "Yes! I'll go!

"You're free to leave. Make sure to be at the Bullhead tomorrow." Ozpin gestured towards the door as she hurriedly left, going to find Yang and tell her the news.

Ozpin and Goodwitch stood there until she left before Ozpin sighed heavily and sat on the steel table.

"It's always tough to see someone have to take the mantle of being a hero or heroine for one's mistakes.." he muttered as he stared at the door Ruby left.

"Sir, you didn't fail." Professor Goodwitch assured him, "Not yet. We have already managed to make the kingdoms stand together in this time of darkness."

"So young Ruby Rose is the one with the interesting semblance." he discontinued that conversation, "I hope she surpassed my expectations."

"I hope so, too." Glynda Goodwitch strolled away from the room, leaving only Ozpin in the dimly lit interrogation room.

"I don't want to see any more heroes." Ozpin darkly chuckled in self-disgust, "I should've been the only one this world needed. Yet, all my lives. They failed. Salem grows stronger still. The Earth even rebelling against the intervention of the Brothers. Humanity may fall under my watch, again."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So. Ozpin is suffering from self-loathing and defeatism. Cool. Anyway, you see how Ruby is referring to the Heroic Servants. Each of them has a certain reason. Aside from Nero, cause Nero. And Atalanta I guess. Oh well, so yeah. You see some interesting facets of the ability. Realize that triggering a noble phantasm is stupidly expensive in terms of aura compared to using runes, witchcraft, or using/throwing the weapon normally. Hmmm. I think that's about it. I'm just using this to flesh out characters more. And also, funny story. I finished this like a week before Halloween and I forgot about its existence... so whoops? The only one that I think doesn't have much of a personality so far is Glynda and the "Baddie" gang. Oh well, have a nice day.**

**Tata!**


End file.
